The present invention relates to an intravascular implant permitting radial dilatation of the arterial walls. These implants or dilatators are known as “stents” in the field of transluminal angioplasty. Transluminal angioplasty consists in treating diseased regions of the arterial system by the introduction of apparatus, particularly catheters, along natural routes. This permits localized intervention without having to have recourse to conventional surgical interventions which have, because of their seriousness, numerous drawbacks for the patients. This technique is particularly used when a constriction or stenosis of the arteries is diagnosed. There is then introduced through the femoral artery a catheter provided at its distal end with an inflatable angioplasty balloon. This catheter is then pushed and guided, with radioscopic monitoring, through the arterial system to the diseased region of the artery. Once this region is reached, the balloon is inflated to dilate the constricted region of the artery. This operation is repeated until it is determined, with the help of the radioscopic monitoring means, that the artery again has a diameter sufficient to ensure an acceptable blood flow. These interventions however have certain drawbacks. Thus, clinical observations show that in about a third of the cases treated, the artery again retracts over a period of time comprised between several days and several months. This phenomenon, which is called “restenosis”, requires a new intervention in the diseased artery either by the same method, or by more serious surgical techniques.